


Distraction

by jacksonnw



Series: Jondami Week 2019 [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: For Damijon week 2019 day 1 - Video Games. At first, playing video games was nothing more than “strategic training”, then it became just two friends hanging out. Now, Damian is doing his best to focus on the game and not how good Jon looks playing it.





	Distraction

Damian didn’t need to see Jon laughing and dancing around the room to know he’d just lost again. He remembered when he first got Jon Monk-E Monsters, before they were even friends. Well, before he thought they were friends anyways. If anyone asked Jon, he would insist they’d been “besties” from the very beginning. Back then, a lot of things were different between them. Damian could beat Jon at pretty much anything without breaking a sweat, he insisted the only reason he came over to hang out was for “strategic training”, and he definitely didn’t think about kissing Jon every time they were alone. 

“Dami, is everything ok? Cause we’ve been playing this game for like three years now and I don’t ever remember beating you three times in a row. Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly happy to keep winning, but I don't want to hear any excuses from you later.”

Did he really just lose three games. He honestly couldn’t remember. It wasn’t surprising though, considering he spent more time staring at Jon than actually playing on the game. At least Jon cared more about the game than he did and didn’t notice. They’d been best friends for years now and he didn’t want things to get weird all of a sudden. He’d thought about it and decided it would be better for both of them if Jon didn’t find out about his crush. Maybe something would happen between them, he definitely hoped it would, but Damian didn’t want to press his luck and ruin things with his best friend. 

“I’m fine. Maybe you’re just finally getting better, Kent. Anyways, I bet you won’t win a fourth time.”

Jon gave him a “you’re acting weird” look, but didn’t say anything as he started a new round. One good thing about growing up with League of Assassins is that pretty soon after they met, Jon accepted some of the stranger things he would do as a “Damian” thing. He’d lost count of how many awkward moments he’d gotten out of by playing the “I was raised by assassins till I was ten” card. 

The game started, and Damian really wanted to get a win. He needed to prove to himself that he could be in the same room with Jon and not get distracted, at least for a game. The only problem was that Jon was just as focused as he was and Damian couldn’t help but stare. He was kidding himself if he thought he could keep his eyes of Jon for long. Jon just looked so good when he set his mind to doing something. Right then, everything about him seemed perfect, but like something he couldn’t have for himself. 

They went back and forth for a couple minutes, each landing hits and talking trash throughout the game, until it came down to each of their final lives. It was close right to the end, but Damian pulled off a perfect counter for one of Jon’s attacks and sent his character off the edge of the map, winning the game.

Jon looked stunned, before putting the controller down and turning to Damian. “All right, you win. I’m kinda gamed out now though. We should do something else.”

Damian looked at his friend and wished he could go back and let Jon win. He didn’t care if he stared for too long or if his heart jumped every time Jon walked in the room. It was a just a stupid game, and if losing meant seeing Jon smile, it would have been worth it.

“I can cook us some dinner if you want. Or we can watch a movie, it’s up to you.”

Just like that, Jon’s smile came back and Damian remembered why he loved hanging out with him in the first place. Playing video games with Jon used to be easy. He won some, he lost some, and he had one thing to focus on, the screen. But now, no matter how competitive he and Jon could be, Damian couldn’t care less about the game. Spending time with Jon was more than enough for him.

“Why not both? I’ll help you cook and then we can put on a movie,” Jon paused to stare at him before adding, “and no Disney, I promise.”

The rest of the night went perfectly, and if Jon snuggled closer to Damian when the movie started, well Damian wasn’t complaining. Right then he realized they weren’t just friends, they hadn’t been for a long time. Damian wasn’t sure what would happen between them, but he knew as long as they were together, he’d be happy enough. And maybe the next time they played video games, Damian would stop staring at Jon, put the controller down, and kiss him.


End file.
